wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Справка:Содержание/Полный список
На этой странице представлен обновляемый вручную полный список страниц справки, состоящий из шести основных разделов. Для каждой страницы дано её краткое описание и список необходимых доработок, позволяющих улучшить качество представленного на ней материала. Существует также и отдельная секция для страниц справки, не связанных напрямую с основными разделами. Цель данной страницы это обеспечить быстрый доступ читателей к списку тем справочных статей. Она также используется командой помощников для отслеживания состояния наполненности и оформления справочного раздела. Если вы хотите увидеть все страницы, отнесённые к справке, то их можно просмотреть в справочном каталоге. Также можно просмотреть список всех страниц в пространстве имён для справки. Если информация на справочных страница неактуальна, не информативна, или же её не просто не хватает и она не выражается простым вопросом, то сообщите об этом команде помощников. С чего начать ;WoWWiki:Правила: Содержит информацию по всем действующим на текущий момент официальным правилам WoWWiki. ;WoWWiki:Руководства: Руководства WoWWiki представляют собой рекомендации, связанные с этикетом и практическим опытом по созданию, редактированию и управлению статьями на WoWWiki. ;Справка:Поиск: Страница с описанием принципов осуществления поиска статей на WoWWiki. ;Справка:Регистрация: Достоинства и недостатки создания своей учётной записи на WoWWiki. :Необходимо: :* Дополнить информацию о проблемах и процедуре регистрации. ;Справка:Настройки: Описание всех персональных настроек доступных для зарегистрированных пользователей. :Необходимо: :* Перевести до конца и интервики ссылка. :* Желательно добавить изображения. ;Справка:Настройки редактирования: Описание на отдельной странице параметров редактирования служебной страницы настроек. ;Справка:Спецстраницы: Статья содержит список служебных страниц с их описанием. ;Справка:Ссылки сюда: Информация о служебной странице "Ссылки сюда". :Необходимо: :* Желательно добавить изображения. ;Справка:Страница обсуждения: Информация о страницах обсуждения. ;WoWWiki:ЧаВО: Часто задаваемые вопросы о WoWWiki. New to WoWWiki To Do: * Find or create help articles that will be quick guides to get semi-experiences users up to speed with WoWWiki ; : A guide that provides an overview of the major differences editors and readers should be aware of if their previous Wiki experience is Wikipedia (or wikis with similar styles, policies and guidelines). To Do: :*This article needs to be created. Editing WoWWiki ; : The essential guide that provides a large overview on most things you will do with the wiki. To Do: :*Needs to be updated to reflect the proper help guides as well as some minor corrections. Development Page at :*Lots of link fixes, adding the right template and general cleanup. ; : An article explaining what the edit summary is and how to properly use it. ; : An Article that explains how to start a new page about a variety of topics. To Do: :*Linked articles explaining how to to create specific types of pages needs to be written ; : An article explaining the different types of links and how to properly use them. To Do: :*Clean up article. ; : Provides detailed information about interwiki links. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up :*Needs to be merged with MediaWiki User's Guide: Interwiki linking ; : Specific information about using piped links. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up :*Could possibly be merged with one of the other link articles ; : What a self link is. To Do: :*Probably can just be redirected to the section in , not a lot of information ;WoWWiki:How to edit a page : Quick guide to editing a page. To Do: :*Can probably be expanded :*Should probably be moved to the help namespace ; : Information on using images and uploading files. To Do: :*Badly needs to be cleaned up ; : How to create a navigational image. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up :*Needs to have the information presented on it verified and tested. ; : Using the edit toolbar. To Do: :*Information needs to be made WoWWiki specific and cleaned up ; : How to use HTML in the wiki. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up :*Probably should have the information tested and verified Editing WoWWiki - Advanced ; : Information on the different ways of creating tables in WoWWiki. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up ; : How to create a disambiguation page. ; : How to use redirects. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up ; : An article on how to use and create templates. ; : Explains what variables are available to be used. To Do: :*Needs some clean up ; : Information on how to move/rename a page. To Do: :*Needs to be cleaned up Additional Help To Do: *This section contains links to the help team and reference desk. Needs to be improved with more information. The WoWWiki community To Do: *This section links to the community portal and Where to ask a question, needs to be improved with more information. Other Help Pages ; : Provides a quick reference to abbreviations in the edit summary. :*Linked to from the edit summary page. ; : A quick reference sheet that provides easy to access information about hard to remember procedures. :*Linked from To Do: :*Add obvious link to it from ; : The conversion of wikitext, like in signatures. To Do: :*Figure out where to put it. :*Some information may not be applicable to WoWWiki ; : Information about using categories. To Do: :*Should be sorted and go with Editing level 1. ; : Explains how to delete pages. To Do: :*Put it in one of the above categories. ; : An article explaining how to vote. To Do: :*Categorize. ; : An article explaining how to terminate pages. To Do: :*Categorize. Comeplete List of Help Pages